Targeted
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam continue walking in their father's footsteps, by continueing hunting. When they were heading towards a new area from the Roadhouse, they meet someone from a hunt in the past.
1. A Forgotten Enemy Reappears

*** So I decided to make another story! I am still going to continue Changing Channels; No One Messes with My Brother and When Your Nightmares Come True. ***

****This story is going to take place in Season 2 after the episode Hunted, where Gordon Walker reappeared from Sam and Dean's first encounter with him in Bloodlust when he was after Sam, wanting to kill him from hearing a demon mention that Sam had demon blood and was the main demon that was going to lead hells' army!. ****

*****So if you don't know how old they are during Season 2, Dean is 27 and Sam is 23. Enjoy my new story! *****

**Targeted: Chapter 1 – A Forgotten Enemy Reappears**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Then…_

"Hey Ellen… can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Have you ever come across a guy name Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah I know Gordon"

"Is he a good hunter?"

"Yeah… Why you asking, sweetie?"

"Well Dean and I came across him on a hunt and were now working together"

"Don't do that Sam"

"I thought you said he was a good hunter?"

"Yeah and he needs a good psychiatrist. Listen to me. He's dangerous to anyone or anything around him. You boys just let him finish the job"

"But Ellen-"

"Sam? Will you please just listen to me?"

"Sure Ellen"

"Gordon I know that Sam and I aren't the type of people you like"

"What you think this is revenge?"

"Well I did leave you tied up in your own mess for 3 days, which was awesome" Dean laughed "Sorry I shouldn't laugh"

"Yeah I was defiantly planning to kick your ass for that. But this isn't about revenge, Dean. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter… and your brother is fair game"

Ten police cars pulled up around Gordon, two police men getting out of each one. They all had their guns aimed at Gordon.

"Drop your weapons! Get on your knees!" one police officer yelled

"Do it now!" another one yelled

Gordon lowered his guns on the ground and complied to the officers demands. One policeman came over to him, handcuffing his arms behind him.

"Gordon is going to be reaching for the soap for a few years"

"I guess… Dean thanks for helping me but you know you can run from this and you can't protect me!"

"I can try"

_Now…_

Dean and Sam walked towards the Roadhouse's door. Before they went out, they turned around to face Ellen and Jo.

"Thanks for helping me with repairing Sam's cast Ellen! I owe you one!" Dean smiled

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You boys are like family now and we have to look out for each other"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Sam stated

"You two be careful out there and don't get into any trouble!" Ellen joked

"You better come visit us when you're around" Jo said looking straight at Dean

"If we are around and have an opening we will consider coming say hi"

"Dean!" Sam said then slapped Dean in the back of the head

"Ow"

Dean rubbed the back of his head where Sam had just hit him. He could see that Jo and Ellen were holding in a laugh.

"We better get going. Bye!"

Sam and Dean waved goodbye then walked outside to the impala. As usual Dean got in the driver side and Sam got in the passenger's side of the black impala. Dean stuck the key in the key slot, turning the engine on.

"Ah, listen to my baby purr" Dean said happily

"Dean, you know one day you're going to have to drop the whole 'baby' thing with the car"

"I'll think about that"

"You do that"

Dean turned the key and drove the car out of the Roadhouse. Sam pulled out a map from the glove department after they got onto the main road. Dean looked over at Sam.

"What you looking for Sammy?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What you mean you're not sure? There has to be a reason why you're looking at a map!"

"Dean, honestly don't know why I got the map out in the first place! I just have a feeling like… I can't really explain it"

"Try me. People just don't whip out a map for no reason!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean thought he could understand anything a person could be going through or how they were feeling. Dean needed to learn that he wasn't going to get his way this time.

"You know what? Fine! I'll put it back!"

"Why? I just asked why you had it out in the first place! Is it such a big deal to start fussing up about the whole thing?"

"Don't worry about it Dean! If it bothers you so much that I don't know why I have it out, then I'll put it away!"

Sam shoved the map back in the glove department and slumped in his seat.

"Happy?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Don't even go there Dean. We don't need to start up that kind of crap again"

"What kind of crap?"

"Exactly you are starting it all over again!"

"Oh! You mean how we suddenly start to fight over dumb stuff that's not even worth fighting about?"

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?"

"I have no idea… but I do know this"

"Know what?"

"That you finally got your way with something"

Sam moaned. He was starting to get pissed at Dean. Why couldn't Dean just understand that having demon blood is not easy? It was easier when they both didn't know that he had it in the first place but, when Dad died and told Dean that he would have to kill him, that changed many things. Dean became more protective, and was trying to hunt more supernatural beings than usual. It was great that he wanted to continue what their dad had started… but he had to wonder why Dean cares so much about protecting him so much more than himself. They were so focused on their discussion that they didn't notice someone on the side of the road had a gun pointed towards Sam's car window. The gun was aimed at Sam's head. The gun went off, sending the bullet right towards Sam. The bullet missed Sam due to the speed the black impala was on, and instead hits the right back tire. The car swerved over the side of the road.

"What the hell was that, Dean?"

"Hey! Don't look at me!"

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps coming over to their car, on Sam's side. Dean and Sam looked over at the right, looking to see who was moving towards them. The body of a person came in view. The person ducked down to Sam and Dean's eye level. They gasped.

"Gordon?" dean asked confused, scared and surprised all at once


	2. Going Into 'Protect Sam' Mode

***I'm done with my writers block and am proudly saying that I will be updating more often! Okay everyone! I have been receiving great comments in the reviews I have gotten so far for Chapter 1 in this story, and many other positive comments on my other stories and I am now am posting Chapter 2 to ****Targeted****! I hope you enjoy it!***

**Targeted: Chapter 2 – Going Into 'Protect Sam' Mode **

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Previously on Supernatural …_

Sam and Dean waved goodbye then walked outside to the impala. As usual Dean got in the driver side and Sam got in the passenger's side of the black impala. Dean stuck the key in the key slot, turning the engine on. Dean turned the key and drove the car out of the Roadhouse. Sam pulled out a map from the glove department after they got onto the main road. Dean looked over at Sam.

"What you looking for Sammy?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What you mean you're not sure? There has to be a reason why you're looking at a map!"

"Why? I just asked why you had it out in the first place! Is it such a big deal to start fussing up about the whole thing?"

"Don't worry about it Dean! If it bothers you so much that I don't know why I have it out, then I'll put it away!"

Sam shoved the map back in the glove department and slumped in his seat.

"Happy?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Don't even go there Dean. We don't need to start up that kind of crap again"

"What kind of crap?"

"Exactly you are starting it all over again!"

"Oh! You mean how we suddenly start to fight over dumb stuff that's not even worth fighting about"

Sam moaned. He was starting to get pissed at Dean. Why couldn't Dean just understand that having demon blood is not easy? It was easier when they both didn't know that he had it in the first place but, when Dad died and told Dean that he would have to kill him, that changed many things. Dean became more protective, and was trying to hunt more supernatural beings than usual. It was great that he wanted to continue what their dad had started… but he had to wonder why Dean cares so much about protecting him so much more than himself. They were so focused on their discussion that they didn't notice someone on the side of the road had a gun pointed towards Sam's car window. The gun was aimed at Sam's head. The gun went off, sending the bullet right towards Sam. The bullet missed Sam due to the speed the black impala was on, and instead hits the right back tire. The car swerved over the side of the road.

"What the hell was that, Dean?"

"Hey! Don't look at me!"

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps coming over to their car, on Sam's side. Dean and Sam looked over at the right, looking to see who was moving towards them. The body of a person came in view. The person ducked down to Sam and Dean's eye level. They gasped.

"Gordon?" dean asked confused, scared and surprised all at once

_Now…_

"Gordon…. I thought you were in jail!' Dean said stunned

Gordon looked over at Dean. He smiled, sending a chill down Sam's spin. Even if Gordon wasn't looking straight at Sam at the moment, it still scared the hell out of him.

"You think that I am that weak that I couldn't get away from a cooler?"

"It's a jail cell, not a cooler" Dean corrected

Man! Could Gordon be any stupider?

"It doesn't matter, Dean. I came to finish where I left off at the abandoned shed" He said turning now to face Sam.

Gordon glared at Sam. Dean saw the pure hate Gordon had in his eyes for Sam.

"How about you leave him alone if you don't want to get seriously injured" he threatened

Gordon wasn't going to lay a finger on his brother. He wasn't able to protect him at the shed, due to him being tied to a chair and gagged. This time he could protect Sam. He was planning on it!

"You don't scare me, Dean. You shouldn't waste your time with this thing!" he said pointing at Sam "He's only going to get you killed!"

Sam lowered his head down, so he didn't have to look at Gordon and even Dean. He didn't want to look at his bother. He knew that he was a huge disappointment in their life. Their dad had made him feel that way ever since he found out that monsters were real, trying his best to become a hunter. No matter what he did, his Dad would still find at least one thing Sam had screwed up on each and single hunt they went on growing up. It seemed like he was a huge burden to his dad and brother. Sometimes he felt he shouldn't have been born… if he wasn't born, their mom would still be alive... Dean would have a normal life…

Dean saw his brother lower his gaze. Dean looked at Gordon, hate glowing in his eyes.

"You should get out of here before I kick your sorry ass for showing your fuckin' face around us!" Dean spat

Gordon only shook his head.

"I don't care if you're Hitler, Dean! I don't scare easily. I came to finish the job I still haven't completed!"

Sam's head shot up when he heard the words Gordon just said to him. Oh god! Why couldn't he leave him and Dean alone? Gordon walked around the car to Sam's side. Before Dean realized what was going on, Gordon ripped open the car door, grabbing Sam by his hair. Sam yelped in pain as Gordon tightened his grip on his hair and pulled him out of the car.

"SAM! Leave him alone Gordon" Dean screamed as he quickly got out of his side of the car.

Gordon pulled Sam in front of him, using him to block Dean from hitting him. Gordon reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a silver gun, putting it against Sam skull.

"Come any closer Dean and I will splatter his brains all over the road right here and now" Gordon threatened as he pushed his gun into Sam's skull

Dean stopped his advance towards Sam and Gordon. He saw Sam look over at him, fear in his eyes, for both him and his brother. Gordon saw an opening for him to strike and quickly pointed his gun towards Dean. He pulled the trigger and next thing Dean knew he was on the ground, his right leg burning from a gunshot wound.

"DEAN!"

Gordon smirked and dragged Sam away with him towards a car parked on the side of the road. He smacked Sam in the side of his head, knocking Sam unconscious. He placed Sam in the back trunk, and then grabbed a roll of silver duct tape that was in the trunk. He ripped off a long strip, pressing it over Sam's mouth. He tore another piece to place on his eyes so he wouldn't know where he was once he woke up. Finally he grabbed Sam's wrists and wrapped the tape around them firmly, then closed the car trunk. Dean was still trying to get up to save his brother but was unable to due to leg being in agony. Gordon looked back at Dean with a huge grin on his face before hoping in the driver's side of the car and driving off with a unconscious and terrified Sam….


End file.
